puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon
If you are looking for Dragoon the pirate, go to Dragoon (pirate). Dragoons are NPPs which may board a player ship during an Atlantis attack. Frays The primary purpose of a dragoon is to challenge individual players to a 1v1 swordfight, or start a multi-person fray very similar to skellies. One key difference is that an additional piece, the aqua trident, is added into the swordfighting puzzle. No matter what color the trident is, the aqua pieces remain in the same location in the drop pattern. * If the dragoon wins, it will stay aboard and attempt to sabotage the performance of the ship's puzzles. Additional dragoons may also board, up to the total number of players aboard. The myth of additional dragoons boarding the vessel when a players loses an individual challenge is not true. * In the event of a player winning, the dragoon will be repelled from the ship with no further adverse effects. If a player loses, dismisses or does not respond to the challenge, the dragoon will begin lowering the performance of a duty station. * If there is no ongoing fray, any dragoon who has won its 1v1 challenge will be listed as 'Battle Ready'. During a fray, dragoons who complete challenge mode will not be listed under either category on the ahoy tab, and will be added to the 'Battle Ready' total when the fray is complete. Takeover Fray If the dragoons are not repelled, eventually enough dragoons will board the ship such that the number of dragoons matches or exceeds the ship's crew. When this happens, the following message is displayed in the chat window, and the entire ship is thrown into a ship-wide fray: :"Yer vessel be overrun with dragoons! All hands join the fight to save the ship!" If the crew loses the takeover fray, the dragoons will commandeer the vessel and the vessel is lost forever. This is similar to a ship sinking in Atlantis, and you may receive an injury or fish. You will also see the following message: :"Dragoons have seized control of yer ship and forced ye overboard." Taunts Dragoons will taunt the players based on who has the advantage in a fray. Dragoon advantage: :"You alone defend this vessel of wood and iron? It shall soon belong to the people of the sea." :"Your insignificant numbers would inspire pity if I weren't already overwhelmed with disgust." :"Fear not the Triketos, the Gorgonyx, or the Archelon: you shall not survive long enough to be destroyed by them." :"With this many of my brethren, I could tie one fin behind my back." Player advantage: :"Our eldritch techniques will overcome these odds!" :"You may feel confident with your superior numbers, but do not forget to factor in the number of tines per trident." :"The drylands must be overfilled with your kind. We will not rue thinning the numbers." List of known Dragoon names * Bellator "Warrior" * Allectus "Elite man" * Lokharchos * Kybernete "Helmsman" * Eparchos "Officer" * Nauarchos "Admiral" * Athanatoi "Immortal" Trophies History Originally named Saboteurs, the name Dragoon was released to Ice on 2007-08-24. Category:Terminology External * chupchup's post on the forums regarding Dragoon frays